This invention relates to a means and a method for attaching the head of a tool such as a sledge, an axe or the like to a handle. Conventionally, the upper end of the handle is forced into a bore in the head and a wedge is driven into the upper end of the handle to expand the latter and secure the head to the handle. Usually, the handle is made of wood and may break in service use. Handles molded or protruded from materials such as fiberglass have been used but they have required special configurations which basically are applicable only to original equipment and are not easily used for both original equipment and replacement of a broken handle.